


GOT Drabble book

by Sywia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Targaryen, Mentions of incest, Modern AU, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia
Summary: A book regrouping different stories based on little prompts, with GOT characters/universe!Feel free to request pairings/prompts in the comments, I'll see what I can do!
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Hug me, big brother (Viserys Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> So I might be back on this website? Here's a book full of GOT imagines, will be mostly Viserys/Daenerys as it's my fav pairing but there can be more ships! I'm doing this little stories book to get back into writing, so perhaps I can one day finish We Get The Best Out Of Hard Times. We'll see! For now, please enjoy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys comes back home in a terrible mood, and goes to her room. Viserys goes to check for her, only to see her cry. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daenerys: I just need a hug. Viserys?  
> Source: A prompt generator. Don't judge xD

Viserys was washing the dishes when he heard a loud ‘bang’ resonating inside the house. Startled, he dropped the plate he was holding - and of course, it broke on the floor. Fulminating against himself and that stupid plate that had decided to escape his hands; he hastily walked towards the front door, expecting to see his little sister back from home.

Because it had to be her, it couldn’t be a stranger or a thief - only the two of them had the keys to open the damned door. He began to internally fulminate against her as well; he had taught her not to slam doors since she was a little kid. Why had she decided to annoy him now? Since she had entered high school, Dany was misbehaving a lot, and it got him on his nerves. Sighing, Viserys tried to calm down. Perhaps she hadn’t slammed it on purpose, perhaps it had only been the wind. He hoped. But when he arrived in front of the doorway, the only thing he saw was a swirl of silver-gold hair passing by him and heading upstairs, climbing the stairs three by three. 

That thing too, he had told her not to do. He had sworn to their mother when she died - he would protect his little sister, that included warning her about the dangers of life. And now that his little sister wasn’t so little anymore, she seemed not to care about his warnings. He was angered, yes, mostly because he was worried. Daenerys always worried him so much - he had had to raise her since he was barely not a child anymore, so he was always worried that he’d do something wrong. 

Another bang disrupted him from his thoughts - Dany had slammed a door, again, the door to her bedroom. This was too much, did the girl think she was alone in the world? Didn’t she care about what Viserys had told her many times before? 

Quickly, he followed his sister’s steps and went upstairs, knocking on her door three times before waiting for an answer that never came. Upset that his little sister wouldn’t answer, he opened the door - he was determined to scold her for the attitude she was having. 

But, as he entered her room, Dany didn’t even move. He head was buried in her pillows and her back was trembling. A few muffled sobs escaped her small figure, and Viserys realized something. His sister was crying. Destabilized, he hesitated on what to do one instant. What was happening to her? Why was she crying? 

Then, as she still didn’t turn towards him, he softly approached her, his heart pinching at the sight. She seemed in total despair and it broke his heart. Slowly, he sat next to her on the bed and put a hand over one of her shoulders. 

“Daenerys? Sweet sister, what’s wrong?” He murmured, making sure he wouldn’t scare her. He was no longer mad at her, and actually felt guilty for feeling angry before. 

Instead of answering, Daenerys buried her head deeper into the pillows, and the sobs intensified. Viserys knew what to do.

“Dany… You can talk to me, I’m here. I’m not mad at you, please tell me what is happening. I just want to help.” He talked softly, playing with a strand of her incredibly soft hair near one of her ear. It was a bit humid, another proof that she was crying. 

After a while, and after her sobs calmed down a bit, the girl rose her head. Her face was marked by the tears, it was a bit red, yet her wide lilac eyes still stood. Even like that, Viserys thought, even in tears, his sister was perfect. Softly, he took one of her hands between his, and waited for her to talk. She was still sobbing, and tears were still making her cheeks shine, yet she had calmed down. As she was taking time to answer to him, Viserys decided that he’d try to guess what was wrong.

“Sweet sister, you can tell me everything. Has something happened in the street? At school?” He enumerated slowly, and Daenerys nodded at his last words. Viserys tightened his grip on her hand, as if he wanted to protect her from any danger. Anger began to boil again in his chest, against the people who had potentially hurt his little sister. 

“What happened at school, darling? Did someone bother you?” Dany looked down as he said that. Viserys, curious, gave her an insistent look, and she sighed.

“They… It’s complicated, but… Actually, no, I…” She started to baffle, but Viserys was patient and was listening to her, caressing her blonde hair to help her calm down.

“They mocked me… About… About our parents’ relationship.” Viserys clenched a fist as he thought about what could’ve been said. Their family had a history of brother marrying sisters, and of course, it was a rumour in all the town. Their parents were no exceptions and were siblings as well. And Viserys knew how hard it must be for Dany now - he too, had been mocked for it, but he had been able to scare the little fuckers off back then. Now that he was an adult, no one cared, but he realized that it might have been the reason why Daenerys had been feeling so bad lately. Slowly, he kept brushing her hair with his fingers, and waited for her to keep going.

“They said that… it would be terribly disgusting if a brother married his sister and then… Then they said that if mother died when I was born, it’s because I was a disgusting offspring that should’ve never seen the light. And… And then... they began to mock my eyes because it’s something only our family has and they said it’s proof of our disgusting nature.” She had started to cry again while talking, her heart breaking as she remembered again what had been said about her mother and family. She was living this moment again, and the previous ones, and it made her sob. This time, Viserys’ shoulder was the pillow she buried her head onto, and she let her tears freely flow.

“Brother… Are we? Are we disgusting?” She murmured in a meek, broken voice, as he fondly struck her back, to calm her.

“No.” He immediately answered. He understood why their tradition might seem odd to most people, yet… He was proud of their family. It was one of the most powerful families in the country, so it wasn’t the opinion of a few little down-and-out people that was going to harm him.  
“We are not disgusting, sweet sister. Do you remember the stories I told you?” He asked with a little smile, knowing what the answer would be. Dany nodded, and he smiled wider.

“Our family used to be a dynasty, many centuries ago. A dynasty founded by a man who rode dragons. Our family was the only one who could tame dragons back then. We are special, and we carry something special in our blood. That is why we adopted our tradition. It is something we should be proud of, sister sweetest.” He said with a smile, kissing her forehead. Her eyes were sparkling now, but not because of tears. They were sparkling with excitement, as every time when she was taught about her family and long history.

“It is true, brother, but… I’m not ashamed, it’s just that people mock me. I don’t know what-” A finger over her plump lips interrupted her. Viserys was playfully smirking.

“Shh. They’re simply jealous. You know why?” He asked her, and she answered with a shrug.

“Because sweet sister, even if dragons are said to be extinct since so many centuries that they’re even said to be legends, I know they have existed. We know. We have their bones in our cellar, remember?” Dany nodded. Many times she had seen these enormous skulls, kept as a secret from the rest of the world. 

“And so… They’re jealous. Because if we find a way to bring them back, I can swear to you that you’re going to be the only one going to school by riding a dragon.” 

Dany chuckled at his last sentence. There was no way dragons could be back, not in this modern world full of technologies. They’d be discovered by the government or perhaps killed, but she still loved the idea.

“They’d better make room on the parking lot, then.” She said with a little laugh, Viserys having brought back colours on her cheeks. She was glad, very glad to have him there.

“You seem to feel better, Dany. Remember, you are above them. Do you feel better? Need anything?” He smirked, his hand caressing her face. Oh, she was a wonderful one. Dany nodded, and sat back on her bed, before she smirked impishly.

“I think I do need something…” She said, and Viserys lifted an eyebrow.

“I just need a hug, big brother.” As soon as she spoke, Viserys held her tightly in his arms, and she snuggled quickly onto his embrace. It had been so long since they had hugged like this. It felt like all of their problems had vanished. They had each other, and it was the only thing they needed.


	2. Betrothal (Viserys Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imagine on Viserys thoughts after he and his sister meet Khal Drogo.

"𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙌𝙪𝙚𝙚𝙣. 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚."  
Daenerys pleaded, anxious as for the future that her brother Viserys was preparing for her.

"𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙪𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚,  
𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙪𝙨. 𝙎𝙤 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚, 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚? 𝙒𝙚 𝙜𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙮. "  
The older Targaryen replied dryly, his voice stained with a hint of resentment. If they had been home... Everything would be so much easier. His sister would be happy. But it was their only chance. And he had to convince her to play along, no matter what. No matter if it hurt both of them.

"𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙆𝙝𝙖𝙡 𝘿𝙧𝙤𝙜𝙤'𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙮. 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙗𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪-- 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝟰𝟬,𝟬𝟬𝟬 𝙢𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙠."  
He said, closing his eyes as he saw the fright in his sibling's lilac orbs. He had to. He was sorry, yet... he wanted to go home too. This time, maybe he wouldn’t fail her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my shortest writing lol but I wrote it for an Instagram post (it's a Viserys/Daenerys edit), you can check it here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIwLSRjMnrW/
> 
> I just couldn't imagine Viserys really wishing to let his sister be raped by 40k men and horses. I think he said that out of despair, because he had to make this plan work this time. Remember, he was taken away from his home at age 8 and struggled to take care of his sister afterwards. Yes he was entitled, and arrogant, yet I think it makes perfectly sense. You grow bitter when the whole world abandons you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I needed to write something soft, feel free to request prompts in the comments!


End file.
